Electronic mail messages (email messages) have become one of the most popular forms of communication types, especially for those who frequently need to exchange information with others. The number of emails an individual receives in an inbox can be overwhelming to sort through, as many may not be relevant to the individual at all, or at the current time. Even more, the individual may not be able to access a particular email message attachment on the device currently in use. While some email systems attempt to sort through the incoming email messages for a user, this typically does not result in an increased efficiency for the user, as it may take into account only a predicted importance to a user. Furthermore, the different types of devices available to users is on the rise, such as wearable computing-devices and smart glasses, which presents a new issue as to how email content is presented to users on these different types of devices.